Fairy Tail & Co
by Riz-I
Summary: They're in an office. Nobody really knows what they're doing. There's no work, it's all play... just don't tell Erza. Natsu's a pyromaniac, Gray's pathological nudity has him permanently in hot water with HR and Lucy's got a lot of important contacts in the industry. They're all insane, but that's what makes it so fun. IT finally has access to all their emails... and now, so do you


_.fairy tale & co.  
_ _.chapter one- no work and all play._

* * *

 _A/N: It's been a while. Last time I updated anything I had just about applied for medical school. 6 years later I'm finally in my final year and will hopefully be graduating as a doctor in a few months time. I hope you enjoy this._

Disclaimer- I haven't finished Fairy Tail yet, in fact I'd say I'm only about a quarter of the way through the released episodes (Oracion Seis _just_ started) so please forgive me canonical errors, I'll update the story to reflect more accurately what's going on in the show in later chapters.

* * *

From: Laxus Dreyar  
To: Mirajane Strauss  
Subject: 'That'

MJ… honestly woman how much longer do you expect me to wait?

Laxus

* * *

From: Mirajane Strauss  
To: Laxus Dreyar  
Subject: Re: 'That'

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Mirajane

P.S. I have told you maybe 300 times _today_ not to call me MJ. You're not Spiderman.

* * *

From: Laxus Dreyar  
To: Mirajane Strauss  
Subject: Consequences Of Transformation

If I _were_ Spiderman would 'that' get done any quicker?

Laxus

* * *

From: Mirajane Strauss  
To: Laxus Dreyar  
Subject: Hmm

Maybe.

Since I don't know what 'that' is, I wouldn't really know.

Mirajane

* * *

From: Laxus Dreyar  
To: Mirajane Strauss  
Subject: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A TEASE?!

You're a devil, Mirajane.

Laxus

* * *

From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Subject: Mirajane

Why does she keep giggling, Lucy?

Is she flirting with my beloved Gray? Because I, as a woman, know that the only person who could bring such joy to Mirajane, a fellow woman, is someone as wonderful as Gray, a man.

Juvia

* * *

From: Lucy Heartfilia  
To: Juvia Lockser  
Subject: Gray

Juvia, honestly I don't know _how many times_ I have to tell you… _nobody but nobody except you_ is interested in Gray 'Can't Keep His Clothes On' Fullbuster.

I walked into his office the other day and he was doing squats in his tighty whiteys.

Facing the door.

I almost threw up an organ.

Lucy

* * *

From: Lucy Heartfilia  
To: Juvia Lockser  
Subject: Hello?

Did you just faint?

Juvia? Wake up Juvia!

Lucy

* * *

From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Subject: BETRAYAL

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, LUCY HEARTFILIA?

I TRUSTED YOU, AND YET YOU BETRAY ME SO CASUALLY BY WALKING IN ON MY BELOVED GRAY IN HIS UNDERWEAR.

Our friendship is hereby terminated.

Drip Drip Drop (this toxic friendship).

Juvia

* * *

From: Gray Fullbuster  
To: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: Cana

Were you aware she has an entire speakeasy of sorts in her desk drawer?

Gray

* * *

From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Gray Fullbuster  
Subject: The Question Is

Is she willing to share?

Natsu

* * *

From: Gray Fullbuster  
To: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: Well

I think so.

Do we tell Erza?

Gray

* * *

From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Gray Fullbuster  
Subject: Telling Erza

ARE YOU MAD? She won't just confiscate it, she'd throw it all out the window.

We can't let good alcohol go to waste.

No. We tell Cana that if she shares, we'll keep her worktime drinking habit a secret. If not… we'll tell Erza.

Natsu

* * *

From: Gray Fullbuster  
To: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: Cana's Obvious Drinking Problem

As her friends, not to mention Supervisors, shouldn't we be, I dunno, holding some kind of intervention and not actively taking advantage of her obvious drinking problem?

Gray

* * *

From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Gray Fullbuster  
Subject: Holding An Intervention

That depends on what kind of booze she has in there. If all she has is Special Brew I'll set the whole lot on fire.

Natsu

* * *

From: Cana Alberona  
To: Macao Conbolt  
Subject: Gray and Natsu

Gray just called me into his office and I don't know if you've noticed but Natsu is also in there and I swear both their eyes are glinting and I think Natsu might be drooling a little bit.

If I die, avenge me.

Cana

* * *

From: Macao Conbolt  
To: Cana Alberona  
Subject: If You Die

Can I have what's in your drawer?

Macao

* * *

From: Cana Alberona  
To: Macao Conbolt  
Subject: Thanks For You Concern

You mean the one full of paperclips and broken pens?

Go ahead.

Cana

P.S. Natsu is rubbing his hands together in glee. Please come find me if I'm not out in 5 minutes.

* * *

From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Cana Alberona  
Subject: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

You've been in Gray's office FAR TOO LONG.

What do you think you're doing in there?

This is unacceptable, Cana, _unacceptable._

 _How dare you make a move on my man?!_

I'm coming in there!

Juvia

* * *

From: Lucy Heartfilia  
To: Juvia Lockser  
Subject: Just Wondering If You Know

What's going on in Gray's office? Cana went in there a while ago, then Natsu came out with an empty black binbag and filled it with something from one of Cana's desk drawers.

Then Macao went in there a few minutes later and I swear I heard giggling and glass smashing before the door closed again.

Oh. Now you're getting up. You're walking into Gray's office.

Someone just dragged you in and slammed the door shut again.

WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN THERE?!

I'm coming in!

Lucy


End file.
